Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor and an application thereof, and more particularly, to an impedance sensor and an electronic apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
An impedance sensor is an apparatus that detects an impedance variation in response to a physical pressure, such as a piezoresistive sensor. With use of the impedance sensor, the electronic apparatus can detect the physical pressure applied thereon and accordingly execute a corresponding control operation.
In modern automobile industry, petrochemical industry or the electronics industry, a control system usually needs to use a pressure sensor to detect conditions regarding how certain apparatuses endure the physical pressure, so as to execute a corresponding control mechanism. Therefore, the impedance sensor needs to provide a pressure detection capability with a favorable accuracy in general.
However, in the existing technology, a circuit scheme of the impedance sensor is usually constituted by passive components. Because component characteristics of the passive components can easily be influenced by an environmental temperature variation, a shift may occur on a sensing output of the impedance sensor due to the temperature variation, resulting in difficulties in effectively improving detection sensibility and resolution of the impedance sensor.